It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year
by CasablancaInTheTardis
Summary: Lily/James Christmas fluff! It's their 7th year at Hogwarts and James is determined to get Lily the perfect present for Christmas to get her to see that he's 'the one'. The Marauders decide to have a little fun. Lily is generally confused. MWPP. Fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** The characters and whatnot belong to JK but this little fic is mine... for you guys... on Christmas :D

* * *

**It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year**

**Chapter 1 - The Problem with Christmas**

"I hate Christmas," James mumbled, picking at a loose thread on the cuff of his green jumper.

"Since when?" Sirius scoffed, plopping down on the couch next to him. It was two days before Christmas eve and the boys were scheduled to return to the Potter mansion later that afternoon, having stayed back later than most students to be with their werewolf friend in the hospital wing.

"You always get really great presents," Peter added inconsequentially. "So that's good, isn't it?"

"It's supposedly the most wonderful time of the year," Sirius said, eying James with curiosity. "What's the bet this sudden dislike for the silly season has something to do with Evans?"

"When don't James' mood swings have something to do with Lily?" came a voice from the portrait hole.

"Moony! I thought they weren't letting you out till tomorrow morning?" James said, perking up momentarily.

"Well, Madam Pomfrey understood that I didn't wish to spend the entire holiday in the infirmary," Remus said, wincing slightly as he lowered himself into an armchair close to the fire.

"Yes, Poppy's a soft touch," Sirius agreed. "But back to Prongs."

"What is it this time?" Remus sighed.

James glared at his friends. "I'll have you know it's none of your business."

"Did she reject you again?" Peter asked tactlessly.

"At Christmas? The heartless wench!" Sirius cried.

"No, that can't be it," Remus said. "He hasn't asked her out all year. Part of this mature-Head-Boy-rather-be-friends facade he's been putting on."

"Maybe she didn't write him a card?" Peter said.

"Not write a card! The nerve of the girl!" Sirius added. "Poor James must be heartbroken!"

"You can stop talking about me like I'm not here," James said grumpily.

"Whenever we talk about Evans, your brain switches off so for all intents and purposes you _aren't_ here," Remus said matter-of-fact-ly.

"Okay, fine, I'll just tell you if it means you'll stop ignoring me," James said. "I hate Christmas because it's too hard to find presents for people and by people I mean Lily."

"Really? That's it? I was expecting something much more interesting than that!" Sirius said in disgust.

"No, you don't get it," James said standing up and beginning to pace. "I don't know what's appropriate. I mean, we're friends now, I get it. But firstly, what do you get a girl who is your friend? And secondly, what gift is appropriate if you actually are in love with said friend who is a girl? What gift says 'hey, I'm happy to be your friend because you're the most amazing person I've ever met, but I'd much rather you agree to go out with me sometime because I'd rather we dated, fell in love, got married and everything that goes with it as you're really rather spectacular'? See, because I don't think there's a gift that says that and there's certainly no Christmas card that I can find that offers a similar sentiment alongside the traditional 'happy holidays and a joyous new year'. Now do you see why I hate Christmas? It's just. So. Frustrating!" he said, throwing himself into the armchair opposite Remus.

His rant was met with a slightly stunned silence.

"Well?" he demanded. "Any ideas?"

"You _love_ her?" Remus asked incredulously.

"That was more interesting than initially thought," Sirius mused.

"I always thought you just fancied her heaps," Peter said, adopting his most used expression - confusion.

"You don't chase someone for seven years and make such a ridiculous effort to become a better person if you just fancy someone, guys. She's the one. Hopefully one day she'll work it out, but until then I have to treat her as a friend."

"Turns out the mature thing wasn't a facade," Remus noted. "You've grown up, Prongs. I'm proud of you."

"That's all very well and good, Moony, but it doesn't help me with my current dilemma," James replied. "I still have no idea what to get Lils. And another reason I hate Christmas. We're going home and she's staying at the castle. That's like five days of potential getting her to see how amazingly fantastic I am gone."

"Okay, maybe I got a bit carried away with the maturity thing," Remus muttered.

"We don't have to go home for Christmas," Sirius said.

"But, Pads, you love Christmas at my house," James replied, eyebrows raised in surprise. "You hate missing it!"

"Prongs, you are my brother in all but blood," Sirius said, melodramatic as usual. "If your happiness means me having to forgo your mum's delightful mince tarts and your dad's oh-so-juicy turkey then so be it. I'm sure it'll be there next year."

"Padfoot-" James began, prepared to extoll his gratitudes upon his friend.

"But, be aware, Prongs, that staying at Hogwarts is now my gift to you. I shall need your new broomstick servicing kit that I bought you to keep me occupied in the long hours you spend trying to woo Evans."

"That's fair," Peter chipped in.

"If you're sure, I can owl Mum," James said. "But that still doesn't solve my present problem."

"We'll think of something," Remus said. "You better owl home, though."

"Hmm, yeah. Be right back," James said, heading up the stairs with renewed spring in his step.

"In love, ey? It's worse than I thought," Sirius grinned.

"Anyone up for a visit to Hogsmeade this evening?" Remus suggested.

The teenage boys put their heads together, excited by the prospect of a night out on the town.

Meanwhile, the red-headed object of James' affections loitered on the stairs to the girls' dormitories, just out of sight of the boys, trying to process what she had inadvertently overheard.

James Potter was in love with her?

No. Impossible!

* * *

AN - Wrote this late at night, there are three more chapters to go, the last of which will be posted on Christmas day. Not sure if it'll make much sense, but I'm just getting into the Christmas spirit and they do call it the silly season for a reason! Read and review if you have a moment :D

And for those of you waiting for the next chapter of Scribblings2, I know it's been three months but you won't have to wait much longer - the next chapter will be up in a few days thanks to a few reviewers that pointed out just how slack I've been!

MERRY THREE DAYS BEFORE CHRISTMAS :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies.

AN - Just a bit of fluff and lots of dialogue. It's Christmas - Read and Review :D

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Beginning to look a lot like Christmas**

"You know, it might be just me, but I think we're a bit big for the cloak now," Sirius whispered as Peter trod repeatedly on his heels.

"Well, it's this or detention," Remus said shortly. His back was beginning to ache from being bent over double. "We're nearly there anyway."

The four boys reached the one-eyed witch statue, who was seasonally garlanded with a tinsel crown, not a minute later. After a brief scan of the map, James pulled off the cloak and stuffed it under his cloak.

"Okay, off we go!" he said merrily. "_Dissendium_."

"Again, it could just be me, but are we getting a bit big for this tunnel?" Sirius grunted, as he banged his head on the roof of the passage for the umpteenth time.

"We should've gone via the Whomping Willow," Peter agreed.

"Once a month is enough for me, thank you very much," Remus replied, bringing up the rear. "Why don't you just become Wormtail for the trip? I'm sure Prongs won't mind putting you in his pocket."

"Good idea, thanks!" Peter squeaked, transfiguring into his ratty self and scurrying after a reluctant James.

"So, do you think now is a good time to think about what to get your Lily-flower?" Sirius asked.

"I've been thinking about it all night and I'm at a complete loss," James said over his shoulder.

"What about chocolate? Girls and Remus love chocolate," Sirius suggested.

"This is true," the werewolf agreed.

"It's a bit Valentine's day, though," James said. "And probably a bit romantic. She's my friend, remember?"

"Hmm, this is proving quite challenging," Remus muttered.

"Lucky for you chaps, I've brought with me the handbook of all things girly and emotional," Sirius said, the smarmy grin evident in his voice.

"It's not that ridiculous book you found in Diagon Alley last summer, is it?" James asked. "I thought we agreed that thing was full of crap?"

"I'll have you know that _12 Fail-safe Ways to Charm Witches_ is a veritable wealth of knowledge that has aided me in many of my sexual exploits," Sirius defended. "And there's a whole chapter in there on gift-giving."

"I suppose it's not like we have anything to lose by looking - it's not like you've got any ideas, Prongs."

"Right, well can we wait till I can feel my feet again. I think walking at this angle is cutting off circulation to my lower half," James complained.

"Let's get a butterbeer when we get there. My fingers are frozen," Remus agreed.

"Wimps," Sirius muttered, earning himself a kick in the backside from Remus.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Three Broomsticks, Lily was sipping her own butterbeer with her friend Marlene McKinnon. The pair had gotten permission from Dumbledore to do some last minute Christmas shopping in the small town. Lily's Head Girl status probably had something to do with their Headmaster's leniency - and the fact that Dumbledore the embodiment of Christmas cheer.

"Are you sure he said that?" Marlene asked, mouth agape as her best friend related what she'd heard earlier that day.

"I think so. I couldn't see them but they weren't exactly being discreet, although I suppose there was no one else in the common room," Lily replied. "All I heard was James saying 'she's the one' and then he left and then Black said something about him being 'in love' and that it was unexpected or something," she sighed. "Oh, I don't know. For all I know, it could just be another prank."

"This doesn't sound like the sort of thing they would be joking about, Lils," Marlene said reasonably. "By the way, did you know that you've started calling him James instead of Potter?"

"We are friends, Marl, it's not that unusual," Lily said defensively. "He's really grown up this year, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," Marlene smiled. "You do know why, though, right?"

"Why what?" Lily frowned.

"Why he's made such an effort?"

"Because Dumbledore made him Head Boy?" Lily asked. "He felt he had to live up to the responsibility?"

"Well, that is one reason, yeah. But can you not think of anything else?" Marlene prodded.

"I don't know what you're implying but I'm almost certain that you're wrong," Lily said stubbornly.

"He doesn't just fancy you, Lily. You heard him say as much. You're 'the one'," she giggled. "He's grown up just for you - isn't it sweet?"

"Oh, shut up!" Lily said, blushing. "I still don't believe it. He hasn't asked me out all year, he's been the perfect gentleman, he's not interested like that. We're just friends."

"Well, have you got your friend a Christmas present yet?" Marlene asked.

"No, not yet. I don't know what to get him," Lily said. "Boys are so hard to buy for!"

"That's not true. Just get them quidditch posters or magazines, sweets, or... Well, that's enough to choose from. Your problem is that he's not just any boy - he's the boy you're in lo-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Marly!" Lily warned dangerously. "I am not remotely in you-know-what with James sodding Potter."

"Im going to say this one more time, Lily. Look at the signs: you've stopped calling him by his last name, you're hung up on what to buy him for Christmas because you want it to be perfect, you keep wondering why he hasn't asked you out all year (don't try to deny it) and, furthermore, you blush pretty much every time he walks into the room. Case closed."

"I don't- I can't, I mean, he's not," Lily spluttered indignantly, trying to come up with a coherent denial of everything Marlene had just listed.

"Denial is not just a river in Egypt, Lils," Marlene said sagely, before taking a sip of her drink. Lily sighed heavily.

"I don't know what to do," she said honestly.

"You don't have to do anything," Marlene replied. "Let him do all the work. It's Christmas - relax. All you have to do is find him a present."

"Urgh!" Lily moaned, banging her head on the table melodramatically.

"Cheer up, Lils. Let's just enjoy our time away from the castle."

"You're right, this is a Potter-free zone. Let's just enjoy it," Lily agreed.

"Actually, what I meant was let's make the most of this break before our NEWTs later this year," Marlene said. "And, I hate to break it to you, Lily, but this isn't exactly a Potter-free zone," she said, nodding in the direction of the door behind Lily.

With a sinking feeling in her stomach, the red-head slowly turned in her seat to see the four Marauders shaking snow off their cloaks as they entered the pub.

"Oh no," she whispered, feeling her face glow bright red.

"Play it cool, Lily," Marlene grinned. "Just relax."

Lily gave Marlene her patented 'are-you-crazy?' look but clearly it wasn't enough to stop her friend yelling "Hey, boys, over here!"

James, for one thing, felt like all his Christmases had come at once. Who cared that he couldn't find a present for the love of his life? Spending time with her was always a good thing.

"Be cool, Prongs, be cool," Sirius muttered in his friend's ear as they approached the girls in their booth.

"Good evening, ladies," Sirius said smoothly, sliding in next to Marlene.

"What are you lot doing out of the castle?" she asked.

"A spot of last minute shopping, which is proving quite difficult," Remus replied, sitting next to Lily and earning himself a subtle glare from James. "And you?"

"Same thing," Marlene replied.

"I thought you lot were going home for Christmas?" Lily enquired lightly.

"Change of plan. It's our last opportunity for a Hogwarts Christmas," James said. "Last chance to enjoy the festivities as it were."

"You're not planning a prank are you, boys?" she asked, eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"Us? Never! Honestly, Lily, how could you suggest such a thing?" Sirius exclaimed dramatically.

"Now that you mention it, though..." James said thoughtfully, laughing at Lily's indignant expression. "Don't worry about it, Head Girl. Besides, we can't tell you anything if we _were _planning a prank, because then you would be complicit and we couldn't have that, now, could we?"

Lily narrowed her eyes. "Fine, don't ask, don't tell, I get it. But I'm watching you, James Potter."

"That's good, because he's watching you too," Peter chipped in, at which point James elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"You girls want another drink?" Sirius asked, getting up to order.

"Two butterbeers, please," Marlene replied, before Lily could speak.

"Marly, we still have shopping to do," Lily said.

"Oh, it can wait. Besides, maybe we could all shop together?"

"Sounds like a plan. I don't know what to get my Mum so a girl's perspective would be helpful," Peter said.

"What, that chapter on gift-giving in Padfoot's book didn't help?" James joked.

"That book is a load of waffle, I don't care how many girls Pads reckons he's pulled using it," Remus said.

"What book's that, then?" Marlene asked.

"_12 Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches_," Sirius replied, appearing with a tray of drinks.

"That book is an utter load of tripe," Lily said, taking a sip of butterbeer.

"Wait, how do you know?" James grinned, causing Lily to blush.

"We saw Black reading it in History of Magic one time, so we borrowed it without his knowledge," Marlene said simply.

"So that's where it went that day! You two cost me a dinner date with Dorcas Meadows because I couldn't brush up on my compliments!"

"Don't worry about it, Pads. I doubt Meadows would touch you with a ten foot pole considering she's dating Davies," Remus said comfortingly.

The six Gryffindors passed then next twenty minutes happily ripping into Sirius for his womanising ways, discussing who was most likely to win the Quidditch Cup this season (according to James, the Falmouth Falcons, based solely on the strength of their keeper), what they planned to do after NEWTs (auror training for the boys, healing for Lily and ministry member for Marlene), and what they had yet to buy for Christmas.

"So, basically, we've all generally finished our shopping but we're all here just in case?" Remus summarised.

"There are a few last minute things, but nothing urgent," James corrected, chancing a glance at Lily who appeared to be consulting an invisible list.

"Well, I suggest we split up," Sirius declared with a grin.

"Um, why?" James replied.

"Because, Prongs, we'll cover more ground that way."

"Why do we need to 'cover ground'?" Lily asked. "We're just shopping."

"Don't question his logic, it will only upset him," Remus said, catching on to what Sirius was trying to do.

"I'll go with James," Peter piped up.

"No you won't!" Sirius said quickly, causing James to frown. "You're with me, Marly and Remus."

"Wouldn't it make more sense to be in two groups of three?" Lily asked, the thought of spending alone time with James now that she knew how he felt about her making her heart beat harder against her rib cage.

"You two probably have to get a Head's present for Dumbles, though, don't you?" Sirius asked, dragging the rest of the group away. "See you two later," he grinned. "Merry Christmas," he whispered in James' ear, making the poor boy blush quite a bit.

"The git," James muttered under his breath.

"Sorry?" Lily asked.

"Oh, nothing. Um, so, where do you want to go?" James asked.

"I have absolutely no idea," Lily replied. "But if you want to get Dumbledore a present, maybe we could get him a nice quill or something from Schrivenshaft's?"

"Good idea, Lils," James smiled, offering her his arm as they stepped out into the snow. "It's cold," he explained, when Lily simply eyed his arm uncertainly. Mentally slapping herself, Lily slipped her arm through his as they made their way out into the unusually busy street.

"So who do you need to shop for?" she asked as they wove through the crowd.

"No one, really. Just looking," James replied evasively. "You?"

"Yeah, same," Lily lied.

The pair wandered past windows packed with merchandise. Lily noticed James' longing look at Zonko's joke shop.

"Want to go in?" she asked.

"Nah, I've got a feeling that's where Pads did his Christmas shopping for me, so no need. Plus it's packed in there!" he replied. Lily made a mental note to herself - he likes pranks, but don't enable his obsession.

The next shop they walked past was a small jewellery shop, that had all manner of earrings and necklaces in the window. James noticed Lily slow down slightly as they walked past the display.

"See something you like?" he asked casually.

"Oh, no. I really like their stuff but it's far too expensive," she replied. "Besides, we're supposed to be shopping for other people, not ourselves!"

They eventually reached Schrivenshaft's Quill Shop and, after about ten minutes of deliberation, decided on a regal looking eagle feather quill for their Headmaster. They also purchased a jar of lemon drops from Honeydukes for Dumbledore's well known sweet tooth. They then met up with the rest of the group at the end of the main street, still linked at the arm, each red in the face from the cold.

"You two look cozy," Sirius joked, causing the pair to spring apart as if they'd been burnt, then to look embarrassed by their reaction.

"Should we be getting back then?" Remus suggested, unable to keep the smile off his face. Lily and James would be together by then end of the Christmas break, he was sure of it. Which suited him quite well as he'd win the bet.

"Come on," Lily said, grabbing Marlene by the arm and leading the group back towards the castle.

"Have fun, Lily?" her friend joked.

"Oh, shut up," Lily muttered, half smiling.

"I'll take that as a yes, then," she replied.

"Yes, it was fun. And I think I definitely know what not to get him, so I suppose that helps."

"How'd you go, Prongs?" Peter asked James, as they brought up the back of the pack.

"I know exactly what to get her," James grinned. "I'll just have to sneak back tomorrow to get it."

"Good work. By the way, we reckon a big prank is in order tomorrow, as it's Christmas Eve and all. We got supplies," he said, patting his cloak pocket knowingly.

"Marauders meeting when we get back?" James asked, to which Peter nodded with a grin.

Yes, James thought, it was beginning to look a lot like Christmas.

* * *

AN - Chapter 3 to come later today when I get home from work. Hope you are all enjoying it so far and that you're having a lovely Christmas Eve :D


End file.
